Hell's Angel
by inuluv922
Summary: Inuyasha is an assassin for an organization bent on keeping order in the world. His newest assignment proves to be his hardest, for it’s his childhood friend, Kagome Higurashi, Tokyo’s own Dark Miko....


Disclaimer: I, in no way, own Inuyasha or any of its characters

Hell's Angel

-Prologue-

(Sengoku Jidai)

_Many humans wander this earth searching, wandering, not knowing their purpose. They long to be accepted, wish to be loved…the human heart is indeed vulnerable, and easily manipulated. But it is also impure, marred by greed, jealousy, envy and hate. Humans and youkai alike would do anything for power, even sell their own soul to get a taste of power, to be in control. The evils of this world knows no bounds, and the selfishness of its inhabitants only prove that no one person can be trusted._

_Upon the creation of the Shikon jewel, that selfishness and greed only heightened. The longing for power can cause even the purest being to be corrupt, to trample and kill others for its own benefit. The Shikon jewel gave its owner unlimited power, could give its owner anything its heart's desire. Humans and youkai alike battled for its power, killed, and was ultimately killed. I was once one of them. I killed to get the jewel. My breeding alone gave me a reason to long its power. Being half-human, half-youkai wasn't easy. I believed the jewel would get me the respect and power I so deserved. The darkness in my heart consumed me, and fed off the painful memories of my past, which caused my hunger for power._

_I was ultimately defeated at the hands of the jewel's protector, Kikyo. The bitch was a lot stronger than I had anticipated. She did not kill me though, stating that 'every creature should be given a second chance,'. After subduing me, she asked why I wanted the Shikon jewel. Feh…..stupid bitch. Despite my intense dislike of the wench, I grew to trust, even love her._

_Then came Naraku. Of all youkai, he was the most foul. A combination of the greediest, evilest and putrid scum of the earth, true filth. Wanting the power for himself, he sought to kill Kikyo and obtain the jewel. He turned us against each other, leaving Kikyo mortally wounded. But before she died, she made a wish unto the jewel, wishing to be reborn into more peaceful times. And with that, we were all reborn……….._

_(_Tokyo, Japan, 1992_)_

"_Inuyasha?"_

_The ten-year-old jumped at the sound of his name, and looked up from his spot on the local playground swing into a pair of big, innocent stormy blue eyes._

"_H-hey Kagome," he replied nervously. "What's wrong, you're not being the jerk I'm used to,"_

_The ten-year-old girl took a seat in the swing beside him. Inuyasha scowled slightly at her comment, but the scowl softened when he remembered the bad news he had to bear._

_How could he tell his best friend, the one person (besides his family) who meant the world to him, that he was moving away, all the way to America?_

"_Has Sesshomaru been picking on you again? Just wait 'til I see that nincompoop, I'll let him have it!" the small girl ranted, angry at the thought of anyone upsetting HER best friend. Inuyasha smiled slightly, then it disappeared._

"_No, it's not Sesshomaru," he stated gloomily. Kagome cocked her head to the side curiously. "Then what's the matter?"_

_He hopped of the swing, not making eye contact with her. "I'm..I'm moving." Kagome gasped, causing Inuyasha to look her in the face._

_An action he would regret for years to come, because the image of her big, blue eyes filling with tears broke his heart._

"_M-moving? Moving where?" she whispered. "To America. My dad was offered a job there. We leave tomorrow…"_

_Kagome hopped off the swing also, the tears starting to fall. "But…you CAN'T go Inuyasha…you're my best friend," _

"_I'll write you everyday Kagome, and when we get our phone I'll call, and…." "But it's not gonna be the same!" Kagome interrupted the young boy, then ran off in tears._

"_Kagome! Wait!" he called after her. _

_That was the last Inuyasha saw of her. He and his family were packed and on the next flight to America that next day. _

_(_Los Angeles, California, 1998_)_

"_AH! Inuyasha!" a busty brunette screamed in the heat of passion, her climax ripping through her._

_The sixteen-year-old grunted as his own release neared, causing him to pound into the twenty-year-old beneath him._

_Her deafening screams miffed his sensitive ears, but he ignored it and proceeded until he'd climaxed._

_After finishing, he rolled off her and onto her bed. "Wow," she giggled, "are all Japanese men good in the sack like you?"_

_Inuyasha snorted. "How would I know?" he snapped slightly. The woman, Christie, lit a cigarette._

"_No need to get testy, babe," she told him passively, taking a long drag. Inuyasha rolled his eyes._

_This wasn't the first older woman he'd screwed. Being sixteen didn't seem to faze the twenty, thirty, even forty year old women that wanted to bed him._

_Christie worked for his father as a secretary, thus starting their affair. Tall, buxomly, and beautiful, Christie attracted a variety of men. But the one she truly wanted didn't want her. She desperately strived for his older brother, 21-year-old Sesshomaru's attentions._

_But Sesshomaru wouldn't give her the time of day. So she turned her attentions to the younger Takahashi brother. Not that Inuyasha liked her. He just liked how easy it was to fuck her._

_He got up from the bed. "Where are you going?" Christie inquired. "Home," Inuyasha replied tersely, slipping on his discarded jeans._

"_Why? Stay here and have dinner with me or something," she suggested. "No thanks, I only eat what my mom cooks,"_

_He headed out her room and towards her front door. Christie shot after him. "Inuyasha, wait!" she called._

_The teen paused at the door. "What?"_

_Desperate, the woman attempted to put on a seductive smile. "One last wild ride for the road?" she asked._

_Inuyasha rolled his eyes again. "Really Christie, you need a reality check. I'm not your boyfriend, or your friend. You're being pathetic," he spat before leaving, slamming the door behind him._

'_Sheesh,' he thought as he began his long trek home. He didn't mind, mostly because when he took long walks he had time to think about how much his life sucked._

_He noticed it was getting a little dark. 'Must've stayed over Christie's a little longer than I thought. Sess is gonna flip when I get home,' he sighed. He continued to walk._

'_I wander how Kagome is doing…..pfft. What do I care? It's been almost six years and she hasn't returned any of my letters…' he thought angrily._

_He began to hear footsteps behind him but paid no heed. 'Why haven't I forgotten about her? Why do I continue to think about her day after day?'_

_The footsteps quickened. Inuyasha turned to see who was following him, only to be met with a fist._

_He was then dragged into a near-by alley. Having been caught off-guard, he could do little to defend himself against the three burly men that jumped him._

_Blows to his stomach, chest, face, and back left him in severe pain. His ribs, he knew, had to be fractured._

"_I think the boss wants him dead," one man said. "That's too bad," another one said, "he's only a kid,"_

"_Let's get this over with," the final one said, pulling out a .9mm. Inuyasha found himself staring straight into the barrel._

"_Sorry kid, bosses orders. It'll be over soon enough," the man smirked, finger on the trigger._

_The last thing the teen remembered was seeing a shock of silver hair, and the three men being taken down…….._

'_What the hell? What's with all the lights?!'_

"_Turn off the goddamn lights!" Inuyasha shot up. "Hey, you're awake," Inuyasha looked to see his older brother sitting beside the bed Inuyasha was in._

"_Where am I?" Inuyasha questioned, looking around. "The hospital. You got jumped by three men. Did some damage, but you'll heal in a minute," Sesshomaru seemed gloomy, which was out of the norm for him._

_His usual cold and aloof demeanor grated on Inuyasha's nerves. But today Sesshomaru was….sad._

"_What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru sighed. "I think someone wants us dead. I was also attacked, but quickly took care of the man. He was more than willing to answer a few of my questions. That's how I was able to save you," he explained._

_Inuyasha stared in disbelief. "But who would wanna hurt us?"_

_Sesshomaru shook his head. "That's not even the bad news….." his voice trailed off. He then looked his younger brother in the eyes, tears misting his own. "Mom and Dad are dead,"_

_The color drained from Inuyasha's face. "W-what…?" Sesshomaru looked away._

"_You're kidding….Sess, you're kidding. They're in Las Vegas, safe and sound."_

_Sesshomaru shook his head. "I was informed that a man by the name of Naraku saw to it that a large concentrate of Opium was slipped into Dad's drink while he and mom were at the casino. The amount was large enough to completely numb father. They took them both and…" he found himself unable to finish the story._

"_They made dad watch as Naraku raped then killed mom. Then they killed father," he finally finished._

_Inuyasha said nothing, as a sea of tears poured from his eyes. Sesshomaru took him into a comforting hug._

"_Onigumo Naraku….scum. Filth. Unfit to even live," a third voice said. The two brothers looked to see a short, balding man_

_Sesshomaru frowned deeply. "Can't you see that we're grieving? Leave," he ordered._

"_I knew your father," the man said. Sesshomaru opened his mouth to tell him to leave again, but Inuyasha stopped him._

"_Let's listen to what he has to say, Sess." he said drying his tears. "Your father and I go way back, and the thought of him being gone aches my heart. But he knew it was a matter of time before he would meet his end…"_

"_Where are you going with this?" Sesshomaru demanded impatiently. "Naraku wanted you all out of the way because he feared the Takahashi family would foil his plans to complete and control the Jewel of Four Souls. In knowing this, your father had two swords forged from his fangs," the strange man went on to explain._

_Sesshomaru growled. "Just who are you?" he barked. The man bowed slightly. "Myouga, the Flea."_

"_What do you want with us?" Inuyasha finally spoke up. Myouga looked the two brothers in the eyes._

"_You two are the earth's last hope. If Naraku gets his hands on the Sacred Jewel, the world would be in total and complete chaos. His powers will know no end. Everything you love, once cherished will be gone. What I am asking, is for you to let me train the two of you, so that you will be able to take down the threat that is Naraku. For you to avenge your parents," he finished._

_Sesshomaru looked to his brother, and the two shared a quick agreement. With the slightest nod, they both agreed that they would train, night and day. Grow stronger, more powerful, to take down Naraku and avenge their parents._

"_What do we have to do?" they asked in unison._

Please RnR!!! No flamez please, n thanks!


End file.
